A Blaineful Mission
by RySenkari
Summary: Based on the events of "Another Evil Boyfriend" and "The Return Of Geraldine", where, instead of being scared off by Sam's picante sauce, Blaine succeeds in kidnapping Clover and taking her to his evil employer, Geraldine. Will their relationship survive?


Clover knew she wanted to get this mission over with quickly. It was a typical mission for her and her friends and spymates, Alex and Sam. They'd been deployed to the mall to apprehend the Mall Rat, one of the many eccentric villains they took down on a regular basis. Of course, on this particular day, Clover had a very special reason for wanting to take the Mall Rat down fast.

"_The sooner I finish up this mission, the sooner I get to go out with my sweet Blainey!"_

She'd met Blaine on the beach a few days before and had fallen in love at first sight from the very first time she saw him strolling toward her after a volleyball game. He was handsome, he was athletic, and he was oh so sweet… the perfect guy for Clover, and she'd seen a LOT of guys in her time. As soon as the mission was over, she had plans to meet up with him for lunch… but at the moment, Clover was crouched behind one of the mall's shrubbery displays, laying in wait for the Mall Rat's arrival.

"Any sign of the rodent yet?" asked Clover impatiently into her communicator, unaware that someone had tailed her into the mall and was slipping behind her.

"Yes!" replied Sam, a smirk on her face. "The Mall Rat is surfacing near 'Clogs, Clogs, Clogs'!"

After an affirmation from Alex, Clover snickered, climbing to her feet and getting ready to leap into action.

"Apparently, the Mall Rat's bad taste also extends to footwear!" Clover started over, but before she could take even a single step, she could feel a pair of strong hands looping around her body. One went around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, while another hand clamped down tightly over her mouth. "Mmph..!"

Clover instinctively pushed herself upward, wrenching herself from her assailant's grasp. She managed to get her head up enough so that she could speak, letting out a scream that drew her friends' attention.

"Clover!" shouted Sam as she heard her friend's cries for help. "Are you okay?"

The attacker tried to cover up Clover's mouth again, his arms sliding up her body to prevent her from squirming away. Clover wasn't going to let herself be silenced again, and she saw an opening, leaning down and biting hard into the attacker's hand.

"Ngh!" the attacker cried out, grimacing and pulling back his hand to shake away the pain. _"That really smarts…!"_

The attacker held on tight, and Clover found herself unable to get away, her limbs pinned down firmly by her captor's strong arms.

"I'm fine…!" Clover cried out, trying to reassure her friends. "Except for the part where I'm being attacked!"

"_I can't let her keep relaying information to her friends, otherwise I could have three evil spy girls on me and it'll be game over!" _

The attacker moved quickly, snatching the com unit from Clover's ear and tossing it to the ground while still keeping one arm tightly around her body. As Clover watched her friends begin to battle the Mall Rat, she realized that she was on her own against whoever this mysterious villain was.

"_I didn't know the Mall Rat had creepy henchmen, but it looks like it's up to me to get away and help out my friends!"_

Clover continued to struggle and squirm while her captor held tight, his lean, muscular arms holding onto Clover as firmly as a metal clamp.

"_She's a fighter, I'll give her that…! I gotta make sure she can't get free… this is gonna be tough but it's my only chance to take her before her friends finish with that criminal!"_

The attacker began fishing for something from his pack with one hand while keeping the other arm locked tightly around Clover's body. While he was going for the ropes he kept with him, he wondered to himself why two evil spies would be fighting with another criminal.

"_Guess they were all trying to rob the mall and couldn't decide on how to split the money! Or maybe this is just a trick… my employer said these evil spies were tricky, the blonde girl most of all! It's really too bad, she's way too cute to get caught up with bad guys but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover…"_

As Clover's captor pulled some ropes from his pack, Clover couldn't help but think how different this was from some of the other bad guys who'd grabbed her in the past.

"_Most of the other creeps who've tried to grab me have been big burly guys, but whoever this is feels like they have a really nice bod…" _thought Clover, almost losing herself in her thoughts for a moment. She quickly snapped out of her boy trance and resumed her struggles. _"What the heck am I thinking? This is still a bad guy here! _Let me go!"

Clover tried throwing her head back into her captor's face, but he just moved his head out of the way and began tightening rope around Clover's crossed wrists.

"Ah ah ah, no tricks today," said Clover's attacker, smiling as he tightened the rope around her wrists. _"I almost don't want to make it tight… it's a shame to bruise such pretty skin, but if I don't get this rope as tight as possible she'll squirm away!"_

After Clover's wrists were bound, the captor quickly set about securing rope around her midsection, just below her breasts. Clover fought fiercely, but her captor was a natural, it seemed, and the rope was wound and tightened in just seconds, barely giving Clover a chance to think.

"_Ugh, tied up again?" _thought Clover, flexing fiercely against her bonds. _"This jerk knows what he's doing! I've got to get loose before I can't move at all!"_

Clover tried kicking back at her captor, who used his own legs to pin hers in a way that prevented her from tripping him up. She trembled a bit as she felt his legs brush against hers, almost starting to blush and once again falling into a bit of a trance as she thought about how cute her captor must be to have such a nice body.

"_Mmm… his skin is so smooth, too..." _As Clover was lost in thought, her captor secured her thighs together with more rope, stifling much of her ability to kick him. "…! Hey!"

"That just about wraps things up," he said quietly, smiling behind her back.

"_And why does that voice sound so familiar…?" _Clover thought, though in her current state of distress she was unable to pinpoint where she'd heard it. "You let me go or…!"

Clover stole a look over to where Sam and Alex had just finished wrapping up the Mall Rat, suspending his bound body from the ceiling.

"Sam! ALEX!" Clover screamed loudly, trying to summon help as she was quickly dragged back into the shadows. _"Hurry!"_

Clover continued to fight as she was pulled back, squirming and kicking her lower legs as fiercely as she could, while offering up loud grunts and squeals of disapproval. Her two fellow spies rushed to her rescue, with Alex picking up the closest thing she could find… a hot sauce dispenser.

"I'm warning you!" shouted Alex, brandishing the large, plastic dispenser. "Let go of our friend or I'll chipotle you!"

Alex pointed the dispenser at Clover's captor and started to fire, only to realize too late that she'd accidentally put too much air pressure into the device. She let out a scream as it burst, covering her in hot sauce and leaving her unable to continue the fight. Sam quickly ran over to a much more stable and potent weapon… a large hose hooked up to a hot picante sauce tank.

"Don't worry, Alex!" Sam shouted, smiling and taking aim. "No one can handle the extra-hot picante!"

Clover's captor turned and watched as Sam pointed the hose at him. He quickly realized that the burst of sauce would be quite dangerous if it managed to hit him, and he also realized that he didn't want to be identified and possibly captured by these devious evil spies. He weighed his options… the smartest thing to do would be to make a quick escape, but he'd be unable to do that while carrying his captive with him.

"_I can always get Clover, but I can't deal with three evil spies at once, especially ones as skilled as those! …but then again, my employer gave me a mission…"_

Any other time, in any other reality, he would've dropped Clover right then and fled to fight another day. But in this particular reality, he took the other option… he turned his head and let the stream of hot sauce hit him.

"Aaaah!" shrieked Clover as some of the sauce bounced off of her captor and fell onto her hair. "Watch it, Sammy!"

Clover's captor grimaced as some of the sauce stung his eye, but turning his head had kept him safe from the brunt of the assault. Still holding Clover by the arm with one hand, he reached into his pack and pulled out a long, thin tube.

"_Of course…! The Blinding Light Flashlight, why didn't I think of this earlier?" _

Clover's captor pulled out the flashlight and pointed it at Sam just as she was getting ready to fire another stream of hot sauce into his face. The flashlight shone brightly, right in Sam's eyes. She let out a scream of pain and misfired badly, causing a huge amount of sauce to fly up to the ceiling and come back down on herself and Alex.

"Now those are two spicy spies!" said Clover's captor with a laugh, before slinging the girl over his shoulder and fleeing the mall.

"Let me GO!" Clover shrieked, kicking furiously as she was carried toward the exits. "Sam! Alex! HELP ME!"

Sam and Alex climbed back to their feet, wiping picante sauce off themselves. Sam's vision was still spotty from the effects of the flashlight, though she knew that rubbing her sauce-covered hands would only make things worse.

"Alex, you're gonna have to be my eyes for a few more seconds, did you see where that guy went with Clover?"

"No, but he's gotta be heading toward the nearest exit, right? We have to stop him, hurry!"

As Sam and Alex raced to catch Clover's captor before he could escape, the mysterious abductor had just pushed his way out to the parking lot and was fleeing toward the first wide-open space he saw.

"My employer told me I'd have to make a quick getaway, so she packed one of these," he said, taking something else out of his pack and throwing it to the ground. The object turned out to be a small, blue cube, and as it rolled to a stop, it expanded quickly, taking the shape of a small private jet, similar to the planes the spies themselves flew everywhere.

"Uh, hello? Sam and Alex already caught your creepy employer!" Clover shouted, sticking out her tongue.

"That guy?" her captor replied, laughing to himself as he boarded the plane with Clover in tow. "He's a criminal, and I don't work with criminals!"

"You ARE a criminal! You kidnapped me, you creep! _And why does his voice still sound so familiar…?"_

Clover was quickly carried into the plane and strapped down tightly into one of the seats toward the back, with two tight leather belts across her upper body, and two more securing her legs, both above the ropes around her thighs and another strap around her ankles. For the first time, she got a frontal view of her captor, but he was wearing a mask over his face, preventing her from seeing who he was. She thrashed against the straps and ropes as the man ran back to the cockpit and prepared for takeoff.

"HEY!" shouted Clover, squirming in her bonds. "My friends are gonna get you and you'll be sorry!"

Sam and Alex dashed out of the mall, and to their horror, could see the jet beginning to take off.

"Oh geez, he's getting away!" Alex shouted in fright.

"No he's not!" Sam replied, running toward the jet and reaching toward her belt, where her grappling hook was stored. "Clover, we're coming!"

Just as the jet was taking off, Sam fired her grappling hook, with Alex firing right after. The two hooks managed to embed themselves in the bottom of the jet as it was starting to get airborne.

"Hang on, Alex, this is going to be a heck of a ride!" Sam shouted, preparing to be hoisted up into the air with the jet. However, Clover's captor had other plans. He pressed a button on the jet's console, causing a burst of laser energy to sweep over the bottom of the plane, severing the cables just before Sam and Alex could be lifted off the ground. "What the…?"

The two surprised spies skidded for a few feet before ending up planted on their butts in the parking lot, watching as the jet rose and took off into the skies.

"He got away!" shouted Alex, a terrified look on her face. "And Clover's with him!"

"Come on, Alex! We have to tell Jerry about this, he'll know what to do!"

Alex began whimpering, her lips and eyes wobbling as she continued looking up into the air. Sam looked over at her with concern.

"It's okay, Alex… don't cry, we'll get Clover back from-"

"It's not that," Alex muttered, grimacing in pain. "My butt landed on something, it really hurts!"

Sam helped Alex up from the ground, while Alex reached behind her back and grasped a small metal object between her fingers.

"What is this thing?" Alex asked, observing it carefully. "The bad guy must've dropped it on his way out of the mall!"

"We'll have Jerry analyze it!" Sam replied, taking out her compowder. "Right now, it's the only clue we've got!"

O-O-O

Meanwhile, aboard the jet, Clover was still struggling furiously to get free. She still had all her gadgets with her, but with her wrists tied so tightly behind her back, and her body pinned so securely to the chair, she was unable to reach any of them.

"_I haven't been tied up like this in quite a while…!" _thought Clover, grunting and grimacing as she squirmed. _"Whoever did this is a total pro! I just hope he left some kind of clue behind so Alex and Sam can come rescue me!"_

After a few minutes, Clover saw her captor come back from the cockpit and walk over to her. He sat down in the seat across from her, his eyes staring into her own. Clover looked over him closely, wondering why he still looked so familiar to her. Even though his mask concealed his identity, his body looked like someone else's, someone she'd seen earlier… but that couldn't be possible, could it?

"Comfortable?" asked Clover's captor, smirking under his mask.

"Ugh, no way!" Clover groaned. "You've got me tied up and strapped down, and you're taking me to who knows where, and you're just… grrr! _Why does his voice still sound so familiar?_"

"So now that we're up in the air, and I've got the auto-pilot set, I think it's time you found out who I am… because I know all about you."

Clover's captor removed his mask, revealing a very familiar face… one that Clover was hoping she wouldn't be seeing right now.

"B…BLAINE?" gasped Clover, her eyes widened in shock. "B-b-b-but….!"

"I've been following you for weeks, spying on you to learn exactly what you do when you're not out committing evil all over the world," Blaine replied, showing Clover some files he had compiled on her, along with information supplied by his employer. "It seems you're wanted for robbery, kidnapping, attempted destruction of national landmarks…"

"WHAT?" Clover shrieked, her eyes widening. _"What the heck is going on here? First Blaine is kidnapping me and now he's accusing me of being evil? _Okay, first off, the only kidnapper here is YOU, buddy! You grabbed me from the mall and took me up in your plane and if you don't let me go right now, I'll-"

"This isn't kidnapping, I'm putting you under arrest," said Blaine, pointing an accusatory finger in Clover's face. She lunged at him, trying to bite it before he pulled it back. "Touchy…! As touchy as I'd expect one of the world's most evil spies to be!"

"Wait, Blaine, I'm not…" Clover bowed her head, trying to calm down. She was still furious about being kidnapped and attacked by a boy she thought she loved, not to mention being accused of all sorts of evil mischief. "Whoever's telling you that I'm an evil spy, they're wrong! Yes, okay, I'm a spy, but I'm a good spy, working for the World Organization of Human Protection! WOOHP! Haven't you heard of us?"

"My employer told me you might try to lie and trick me, just like you tried to trick me into getting into a relationship with you," said Blaine, fishing something else out of his pack. "They told me not to listen to any of your lies no matter what."

"Of course they'd tell you that, so you wouldn't believe me when I told you that I'm not evil! But you HAVE to believe me, Blaine!" Clover's face began to take on a desperate, hurt expression. She knew that Blaine was only doing this because he'd been tricked into thinking she was a criminal, but now she had to convince him otherwise, or she might be placed in terrible danger… she knew whoever had tricked Blaine into kidnapping her had to be bad news.

"The only thing I have to do is make sure you don't commit any more crimes," said Blaine, pulling a roll of beige-colored tape out of his bag. "And now I think I'm done listening to your lies, evil spy."

As Blaine tore off a strip of tape from the roll, Clover frantically shook her head. She knew that if she couldn't talk, she couldn't convince him that she really was a good spy, and she'd have no chance of escaping before she was taken to whoever Blaine's mysterious employer was.

"You don't have to gag me, Blaine! Even if I scream as loud as I can, we're like 30,000 feet in the air and nobody would hear me!"

"I know, but I just don't want to hear any more of your whining," said Blaine with a smile, leaning in to press the tape over Clover's mouth.

"WHAT?" Clover shrieked, filled with a renewed anger toward her misguided captor. "Why you- mmm! Mmph mph, mmmm! Nnggh mmm!"

"Ah, it just got a lot quieter up here," Blaine quipped, looking at Clover with a somewhat dopey expression. He watched as Clover continued to protest, her lips working furiously under the tape. "Oh, don't try to get that tape off. It's super-sticky spy tape, designed to stay on even the most determined evil spies' mouths. Only way that's coming off is if someone takes it off, and that's not about to happen any time soon."

"Grmmph, hmm drr ym gmg mm Bllnnne!" shouted Clover, her eyes narrowed as Blaine stood up from his chair.

"Talk to you later, evil spy," Blaine said, turning away from Clover and walking back toward the cockpit. Clover growled at him, shouting for him to come back as he disappeared through the door. _"No way I'm listening to any more of her lies! It's a real shame, though… we could've been a good couple if she wasn't so evil…"_

Clover angrily thrashed in her chair, her muffled protests echoing throughout the cabin. It was clear at this point that she wasn't going to be getting out of this situation any time soon.

"_Oh Blaine…" _thought Clover, bowing her head. _"You're so cute, but sometimes you can be so stupid!"_

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Sam and Alex were sitting in their dorm room back at Mali-U, waiting eagerly for any news from Jerry. Alex was taking Clover's abduction quite badly.

"It's my fault, Sammy," Alex lamented, her legs slowly kicking up and down as she lay on her bed. "If I hadn't over pressurized that stupid chipotle thingy, maybe I could've gotten a shot off that could've brought that kidnapper down!"

"Don't worry, Alex… I should've been able to come up with something better than that picante sauce thing," Sam groaned, her fingers gripping tightly around her compowder. "I mean, he totally shrugged it off like it was nothing! It was stupid to think it would stop him."

Sam's compowder suddenly opened, revealing the image of Jerry inside. With incredible speed, Alex bounded from the bed and leapt onto the couch next to Sam, gripping a pillow tightly in excitement.

"Did you find out anything about the guy who took Clover?" Alex asked.

"We found out what that device was… it's a miniature volleyball pump, used by the members of the Mali-U beach volleyball team. It's actually quite a handy little-"

"Mali-U beach volleyball team?" Alex suddenly interrupted, too eager to find out more about Clover to watch Jerry's demonstration of the device. "So the kidnapper is a member of the team?"

"Blaine's a member of that team!" Sam shouted, quickly putting two and two together. "No wonder he wanted to get so close to Clover, he was probably checking her out in order to kidnap her later!"

"Well, it could be any member of that team," Jerry said, "so I'd advise both of you to investigate carefully before-"

"We're checking out Blaine's room!" Alex shouted, quickly closing Sam's compowder and taking her friend by the arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Before Sam could say a word, Alex had already dragged her out of the room.

O-O-O

Clover's squirming had done her little good. The straps were extremely tight and strong, and without being able to access her gadgets, Clover had only her physical strength to rely on… more than insufficient against the type of ropes and straps Blaine had used on her.

"_It's hopeless…" _thought Clover, sighing through her nose. _"I just have to hope my friends can find me before Blaine takes me wherever he's planning to take me to!"_

Clover's mind briefly recalled her earlier dates with Blaine… their strolls on the beach, their long conversations about their favorite things… had everything he'd ever told her been a lie? Did he even like her at all? She'd tried to read him for any clues while he was questioning her, he seemed more hurt and angry than anything.

"_Does he think I betrayed him or something?" _Clover thought, bowing her head. _"I mean… does he think that I'd be perfect for him if I wasn't an evil spy? What's it even matter now? There's no way I can convince him I'm not evil! Not with this dumb tape on my mouth anyway! He was right, it's so sticky on my lips, I can't open them even a tiny bit!"_

Inside the cockpit, Blaine watched the clouds and the ocean pass by as the plane's autopilot delivered them to the island where his employer had ordered him to deliver Clover.

"_All that affection toward me… I bet it was just one big trick to lure me in," _thought Blaine, gripping the plane's controls tightly in his hands. _"I mean… she seemed like she was really warming up to me, was that all a trick or were my charms actually working on her? Ugh, like I have any charms to begin with… I look nice, I guess… it's what my mom always tells me and I guess I get girls flirting with me, but sometimes I just screw up and…!"_

Blaine dispelled those thoughts from his mind, just as his employer had told him. He couldn't feel any affection toward Clover, not when anything she showed him was certainly an evil spy trick.

"_I'm going to make her admit to being an evil spy, then I can know for sure. And I know just how to do it."_

Blaine stood up and exited the cockpit again, walking over toward Clover. She'd resumed her struggles the second he entered the cabin, her eyes focused on his as he once again sat down across from her.

"Whmmt rr ymm dmmng nmw?" Clover growled at him, her fists clenched behind her back.

"An interrogation," Blaine replied with a mischievous smirk. "If you're not going to admit to being an evil spy, I'll just have to force a confession out of you."

Clover's eyes widened. 'Interrogation' could mean a myriad of things… none of them pleasant.

"_Is my sweet Blainey actually going to… torture me?" _

Clover gulped. Blaine reached up to the panel above Clover's head and pressed a small, green button, causing the part of the chair which Clover's legs were strapped down to to come up suddenly, propping her feet up so that they were facing straight out. Clover let out a squeal, briefly squirming in her straps.

"Last chance, Clover," said Blaine. "Either confess to being an evil spy or I'm going to have to get rough."

"Bmmt mm nmt mmmvll!" shouted Clover. "Mm nmmt mmvil!"

"Suit yourself," said Blaine, who then reached forward and undid the straps from around Clover's ankles. Clover's eyes widened and she began kicking up and down, only for Blaine to reach over and use his forearm to hold down her ankles while he used his other hand to reach over and find the zippers that connected her boots to the rest of her spysuit. He undid the left zipper and then the right, pulling off the boots to reveal Clover's thin, long white socks.

"_Why's he taking my boots off?" _thought Clover, taking on a bewildered expression. _"Is he trying to keep me from running away during the torture?"_

Blaine then began slowly sliding off Clover's socks, baring her feet entirely. It was then that Clover realized exactly what Blaine had in mind by 'interrogation'.

"_No, Blaine…! Don't you dare, my feet are totally ticklish…!"_

Clover began struggling again, trying to kick up only for Blaine to quickly re-do the straps on her ankles, securing them back down to the propped-up legrest. Blaine took a quick look at Clover's feet, small, smooth, and very clean. He smirked, then wrinkled his nose and recoiled.

"Oh, peeyoo!" shouted Blaine, leaning back in his chair. His smile was hidden by his hand as he pinched his nose shut.

"WHMMPH?" screamed Clover, her eyes widening before she shook her head furiously in protest. _"My feet don't stink, I wash them like four times a day! How could you even imply something like that?"_

Blaine was lying, of course. Despite all the physical rigors of spying and of being in those boots so often, Clover's feet were very fresh, without even the hint of an odor… though if Blaine had leaned in close he'd have been able to catch the faintest hint of lilac lotion and peach soap. The deception was a psychological ploy, an attempt to appeal to Clover's vanity to break down some of her emotional defenses. Her reaction indicated that it had worked, and he chuckled despite himself.

"Don't think that I won't be able to keep away from those smelly feet in order to interrogate you," said Blaine, leaning back in. "One final, absolute last chance… confess your crimes or face justice, evil spy!"

"Mmh ffmtt dmm nmt smmll mmnd mm mmph nmt mmph mvil spmmph! _My feet do not smell and I am not an evil spy!_" shrieked Clover, thrashing in her chair. "MMMMMPHHH!"

"Have it your way," said Blaine, his hands reaching forward. "I know that you can't exactly confess anything, since you're gagged and all, but I'll know when you're broken down enough to be ready to talk, and that's when I might think about taking the tape off."

It was then that Clover felt the first sensations across her soles, sending an instant tingling up her feet and legs. She squirmed and giggled from the slightest brush of one of Blaine's fingers across her right sole.

"Nnnff! Mmph mph!" laughed Clover, shaking her head. "Nmm! Nm nm nm nmmph!"

"Oh, but we're just getting started!" said Blaine with a smile, bringing all of his fingers all the way down Clover's soles once. Clover screamed into her gag, bucking in her chair and letting out several muffled laughs. _"This'll be easier than I thought…"_

Blaine's fingers went up and down across Clover's soft soles, triggering loud screams and protests and laughter. Clover struggled as much as she could, trying to cross her feet one over the other as Blaine's fingers continued to work. Every time she would try, Blaine would just grab her feet and put them back in place before the tickling resumed.

"MMMPHHH MMM MMMPHH MMMPH MMMPHHH!" Clover squealed, shaking her head like crazy and begging for mercy through her gag. _"No more, no more…! Stop tickling me, Blaine!"_

Blaine, of course, responded with even more tickling, his fingers dashing across Clover's feet in every which direction. Tears began to well up in Clover's eyes, and her entire body pushed forward into the straps as she struggled for breath through convulsions of laughter.

"STHMPHMPHHMPHMHPHMPH TMMMKKKLLLINGG MMMMMM!" screamed Clover. Her eyes were tightly closed, preventing her from begging Blaine off with them as she continued to fight against the tickling.

"What's that, Clover? Keep tickling you?" asked Blaine, his fingers continuing to furiously work. "Well, if you say so….!" 

"NMMMMMM! STTTTMMMMPHHHH!"

The tickling continued for several minutes as tears made their way rapidly down Clover's face. She'd endured tickle torture before at the hands of the enemy, but nothing this vigorous or this long. Blaine had clearly been trained in spy tactics, that much was clear. The WOOHP training manual had an entire chapter devoted to the use of tickling for interrogating captives, a torture that would cause no pain but would still be incredibly useful in divulging information. Clover, Alex, and Sam practiced tickling each other from time to time to build up their resistance, but Clover knew that if she actually had any useful information to give to Blaine, she might be tempted to do so, unable to resist much more of this incessant tickling.

"You ready to give up and confess all your evil secrets, Clover?"

"NMMMMMM NMMMMM! MMMMMM NNNMMMMTT MMMMMMVVVLLLLL!" Clover's latest protests came through waves of laughter as Blaine's fingers danced across her feet. _"Oh, I can't take much more of this…! But I can't lie to him either, I'd never ever confess to being something I'm not no matter what! Maybe if he tickles me enough I'll pass out!"_

But such a mercy wouldn't come for Clover, who was forced to endure more than a half hour of tickling before Blaine finally ceased. He was breathing almost as heavily as he was, his fingers starting to tire from moving so quickly for so long. He looked up at Clover, who was drenched in sweat, her eyes red and puffy from tears, which were still coursing down her face. She was gasping in and out her nose, her chest slowly heaving up and down between the straps tied across it.

"_She's really tough…" _thought Blaine, watching in frustration and a bit of admiration. _"I didn't think anyone could go that long without breaking, I guess I'll have to step this up a notch… I should've done this right from the start."_

Clover finally looked up to see Blaine once again reaching into his pack. She was too tired for the moment to attempt squirming away, though she appreciated the chance to catch her breath, at least for a brief moment.

"_If he does that again I think I'm gonna die!" _thought Clover, giving a small, muffled squeal. _"…though… there's a tiny part of me that actually hopes he'll keep doing it…!"_

Clover immediately gasped, wondering where that thought could've possibly come from. She shook her head, but couldn't fight the lingering dreams from her mind.

"_His hands are so soft and they were so gentle even as they were tickling me! And the way he kept smiling, it was so cute…! …oh gosh, I must be crazy! I have to think of a way to get him to stop!"_

"All right, Clover, if you're not going to confess then I'll have to break out the big guns," said Blaine, holding up a long, white feather. "One minute of this and you'll be begging me to stop."

Clover let out a loud gasp, shaking her head slowly as Blaine moved in with the feather.

"_Don't you dare, Blaine! Think about what you're doing, you can't…!"_

The feather brushed down Clover's right sole, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. Blaine's smile grew. Clover was trembling, her toes curling up tight as she began struggling once more against her bonds.

"_Please! Please don't!" _Clover thought. "Nmmm!"

The feather was brushed rapidly across Clover's feet, and she immediately resumed her laughter, her high-pitched giggles clearly audible even with her gag as a series of loud gasps and 'mmph' noises. Blaine didn't stop no matter how loud Clover's laughs and protests got, and she was soon fighting the chair as hard as she could, the ropes and straps keeping her completely helpless to resist.

"You ready to give up? Because I'm sure not!" 

"STMMMMMPHHHH! MMPHHH MMPHHH MMMMM!" Clover's squeals and laughs echoed through the cabin and resounded like beautiful music to Blaine's ears.

"_She's got such a sweet voice, it sounds so good when she's laughing in delight, even if she is a totally evil spy criminal…" _Blaine continued the tickling well past the minute he said it would take to break Clover.

After ten minutes, Clover was barely able to keep laughing. She was still squealing when the feather touched her feet, but no longer had the energy to struggle. Blaine kept up with the feather for a couple minutes more, but when it was clear that any more tickling would risk hurting Clover for real without drawing out any useful information, he sighed and put the feather back in his pack, leaving the exhausted Clover slumped against her chair, giving the occasional whimper.

"I'm not through with you yet," said Blaine, undoing the straps from Clover's ankles and slipping the socks and spy boots back onto her feet. In Clover's exhausted, near-delirious state, she almost envisioned herself as Cinderella as Blaine put her boots back on, imagining the boots as glass slippers and imagining Blaine as her handsome prince.

"_Oh, Blainey…" _thought Clover, briefly swooning for a moment. _"I will go to the ball with you…" _

She let out a pleasurable moan.

"Did you hear me?" Blaine replied, gently putting his hand to Clover's face and lifting up her chin to look at him. "I said…"

Blaine could see that Clover was swooning, causing him to briefly recoil in surprise. The shock of this prompted Clover to snap out of her current state and shake her head a few times, clearing out the cobwebs.

"_Where… oh, right!" _Clover brought her head back up and looked at Blaine, her eyes widening as she gave him her best pleading expression. _"I'm not evil, so stop torturing me! Even if it is tickle torturing that doesn't really hurt, just stop and let me tell you the truth!"_

"So you are ready to confess?" asked Blaine, a hopeful and eager look on his face.

"NMMM!" replied Clover, shaking her head rapidly.

"Too bad," replied Blaine, quickly strapping Clover's ankles back down and returning the footrest to its normal position.

"…! Wmmt, whmt mm mnt wsmph- _Wait, what I meant was-_"

"Let's see what other parts of you are ticklish!" said Blaine, lunging forward and digging into Clover's tummy and ribs with his fingers. Even through the spy suit, the sensations of tickling were still clearly felt by Clover, who once again found herself struggling and laughing. "That's right, this tickling isn't going to stop until you confess!"

"Mmph…MMMPHH!" Clover giggled and thrashed from Blaine's tickling, she wasn't nearly as ticklish at her sides and stomach as she was on her feet, but the added feeling of being squeezed was making it somewhat hard for her to catch her breath, and Blaine's arms around her body prevented her from struggling. "Mmmhh…!"

Though careful not to actually harm her, Blaine was still fairly aggressive in his latest round of tickling, his arms wrapping around Clover's body as he worked her sensitive sides. He could feel Clover twisting in his grip, but the straps kept her pinned totally down, and her bound wrists weren't going to be any help to her either.

"_This… feels really nice actually…" _thought Blaine, feeling Clover's soft body thrashing against him. _"She's so soft and…"_

Clover could see the beginnings of a blush forming on Blaine's face as the tickling continued, and she too was blushing, her efforts to push him off with her trapped body becoming more and more ineffective.

"Gmmt mmf mm ymm…jmmrrk! MMMMPH!" Clover's squeals of protest grew quieter and quieter as Blaine's tickling continued, and she soon found all of her cries reduced to the sound of muffled, sustained laughter. "Mhmhmphh mmmphhhmmm…! MMHMHMHMHMPH!"

The more Blaine tickled her, the more Clover couldn't help but notice how his body pressed up against hers… his tight grip like a warm embrace, the tickling the only unwelcome thing… or was it really all that unwelcome? She could easily imagine lying next to Blaine on the beach as he held her in his arms and reached over to tickle her tummy… she'd giggle and playfully push him away at first, but as he continued, she'd give in and would end up laughing hysterically for him, consumed with a feeling of pure love and pure joy.

She wished it wasn't just a daydream… wished it would be possible to be with Blaine for the rest of her life, but as he held her in captivity, convinced she was an evil spy, Clover was convinced that such a thing would be truly impossible.

"_I can't… I can't even tell him how I really feel, let alone tell him that I'm not evil! Please, Blaine, please listen to me… please stop…!"_

Clover had become totally lost in her thoughts and had stopped laughing entirely. Blaine pulled back, ceasing the tickling and sitting back in his chair. He looked at Clover, whose eyes had once again returned to begging and pleading for him to release her.

"_Please, Blaine… please don't do this…"_

Blaine fought off the momentary urge to hear Clover out. He remembered his employer's words… _she'll try everything to trick you, if you give her one chance it will be your last._

"Maybe I should blindfold you so you can't look at me with those… those eyes of yours! _Those adorable, beautiful blue eyes…_"

"Nmmm, Blnnneee… Lmphstnn!"

"I can't believe you didn't break," said Blaine, standing up in his chair. "Guess my employer will have to interrogate you personally."

"Whhmt?" Clover shouted, looking up and watching Blaine as he walked back to the cockpit. "Nmmm! Cmm bmmck!"

"Gotta go check our course," said Blaine, walking away from Clover once again. The captive spy was left slumped in her chair, whimpering and fighting off the urge to cry… not from the tickling she'd suffered, but from the heartbreak she was still suffering.

"_Why can't I get him to understand?" _thought Clover, letting out a cry of frustration. "Mmmphh!"

O-O-O

Meanwhile, Alex and Sam had found Blaine's secret room, concealed within his ordinary-looking dorm. Sam was going through his computer records while Alex was checking out his telescope.

"He's got everything on Clover here! Her favorite foods, her favorite movies, her favorite songs…!" 

"I knew that Blaine was a skeezy dirtbag criminal!" Alex growled, peering through the lens on his telescope. "And he was even spying on Clover with this thing! What kind of sicko does something like that?"

"We gotta tell Jerry, maybe he's got information on Blaine!" said Sam, closing out Blaine's computer and starting to pull out her compowder. As she was doing so, it opened by itself, and Jerry's face appeared. "Jerry! Did you find out something?" 

"I recently received some disturbing footage that concerns Clover," Jerry replied, sending a video file to the girls' compowders.

"Disturbing?" Alex gasped, quickly opening up her own compowder to check out the file. "Like… Clover's been hurt? Or tortured? Or worse?"

The footage that appeared showed Clover committing a number of criminal acts throughout the world, including bank robberies and assaulting police officers. Sam and Alex gasped as they looked at the footage.

"That can't be Clover!" Sam cried. "She just got kidnapped a couple hours ago!"

"This footage was taken within the last hour," said Jerry.

"She has to have been brainwashed!" Alex said, unwilling to believe the video footage was true. "Blaine must've wiped her memory and put in some evil spy orders or something!"

"From what we can tell, Clover isn't showing any of the behavioral patterns of a brainwashing victim," replied Jerry, a sadness creeping into his voice. "Her mannerisms are normal, she's just acting in a very evil way…"

Sam and Alex continued to watch the video footage, which showed Clover robbing a bank while also complaining about chipping a nail as she slammed her hand down on the teller's counter.

"That… that's Clover all right…" said Sam quietly, putting her hand to her lips.

"I'm sure Blaine is with her, possibly working with her in some kind of Bonnie and Clyde arrangement… you'll have to bring them both in, spies. I'm truly sorry to have to report this…"

"It's… it's all right, Jerry," said Sam, sniffling as she reached forward to close the compowder. "We'll find them both and… bring them in…"

As Sam closed the compowder, Alex struggled to find an explanation for Clover's actions, her mind racing for a reason why Clover would so suddenly turn to the side of evil.

"M…maybe she's mad that we didn't save her and turned to crime to get revenge?" Alex said, before quickly shaking her head. "No! Clover would never get that mad at us, she'd never turn to crime just because we failed her once, she'd always trust that we could help her!"

"Well… maybe being kidnapped by Blaine gave her Stockholm Syndrome?" Sam asked. "I… I've never heard of it taking less than an hour to happen before, but-"

"NO!" Alex shouted loudly. "It's got to be some kind of trick! Like a robot, or a clone, or something else that Clover's kidnapper put out there to discourage us! Clover would never ever ever do any of those bad things, and we have to find the person who's doing this and make them pay for trying to ruin Clover's reputation and for kidnapping her!"

"You're right, Alex!" said Sam, wiping away a tear. "We're going to make Blaine pay for doing this, now come on! Let's find out as much as we can about this Blaine jerk and whoever he's working for!"

Sam sat back down at Blaine's desk and began furiously typing away at his computer while Alex sat down next to her with a very worried look.

"_Don't worry, Clover…" _thought Alex, a determined look on her face. _"We won't let you down!"_

O-O-O

Clover started struggling again as soon as she regained her strength from the tickle torture she'd had to endure, but the straps and ropes continued to hold tight. She was grateful that her spy suit protected her skin from most of the chafing, though she could still feel her wrists starting to ache as she strained.

"_It's still no use..." _Clover thought. _"Blaine's way too good at this! …he's even better than me, I wished I'd known before I found out he was working for the bad guys…"_

Clover groaned into her gag. The fact that Blaine was a super-skilled spy just like her should've been the best news she ever could've gotten, but with the two of them working on opposite sides, it just meant that instead of possibly being close partners, they'd be bitter enemies.

"_I hate when I have to fight Alex or Sam when they get brainwashed and it sucks just as much having to be against my boyfriend! …if he even still is my boyfriend after all this… I just wish I could tell him…!"_

Clover's struggles were punctuated by loud whimpers, cries that could even be heard in the cockpit over the quiet roar of the plane. Blaine could hear Clover's whimpering and tried to pass it off as another trick, but the muted, pathetic noises sounded all too real.

"_I can't concentrate, all I can think about is her! Maybe I am making a mistake, maybe… no!" _Blaine drove the thoughts from his mind. _"I… I have to just… just focus on the mission! One misstep and it's over, she'll…!"_

Blaine thought he could even hear the slightest hint of a sob from the cabin.

"_An evil spy wouldn't be crying, would she? …of course she would, playing on my sympathies would be the perfect trick!"_

Blaine looked back into the cabin through the window in the cockpit door. There, he saw Clover, her body jerking back and forth in the straps. Even though she looked ready to cry, she wouldn't stop fighting, no matter how scared or how depressed she was. Blaine could feel his heart quickening.

"_She's so determined… would an evil spy be that determined to… ugggh… I… I guess I can hear her out, but the second she tries to charm me, that tape goes right back on and stays on!"_

Blaine re-entered the cabin and walked to Clover, who perked up immediately, her lips curving in delight beneath the tape.

"Blnne, ymm hmmve tmm-"

"Save it," he told her, leaning down toward her face. "You've got one chance to explain yourself, and if you try begging or flirting or any of your evil spy tricks, I'm not taking this gag off again, got it?"

"Mm-hmm, mm-hmm!" Clover nodded quickly, leaning her chin up for Blaine to remove the tape. _"I knew you'd come around, Blainey!"_

Blaine slowly, carefully pulled the tape off Clover's lips. She winced a bit as it was removed, taking a quick breath after the last of it came off.

"The truth is this…" Clover said softly, letting out a sigh and carefully thinking about what she was going to say. "I'm with the World Organization of Human Protection. We help people and stop bad guys all over the world!"

"Is that a lie you were fed by whoever your boss is?" asked Blaine sternly, his hands on his hips.

"No, it's the truth, Blaine, I swear!" Clover said quickly. "I'm not lying, WOOHP is real, haven't you heard of us?"

"WOOHP sounds like some silly name a pre-schooler would make up," said Blaine, prompting Clover to growl.

"It's not made up!" Clover snapped.

"If you're gonna yell I'm gonna put this tape right back on," Blaine said, leaning in with the piece of tape.

"No, wait! I won't yell!" Clover said frantically, her eyes going wide. "I'm not… I…"

Clover let out another long sigh. She calmed herself down again, and Blaine stopped moving forward.

"I think you're being tricked by one of our old enemies or something, someone trying to bring down WOOHP. They probably fed you a bunch of fake files and false information so you'd think I was evil."

"I'm not stupid, I'd never let myself be tricked!" 

"I didn't say you would, Blaine! You're not stupid, you're one of the smartest guys I know! But… but it's easy to be tricked, okay? I've been tricked before and I like to think I'm not stupid. So listen… I swear to you, I'm not an evil spy and I'd never ever hurt you or any other innocent person."

Clover looked up right into Blaine's eyes with complete sincerity, trying desperately to convey the fact that she was telling him the truth, and also to convey that she deeply cared about him and didn't want him to be tricked or hurt by anyone evil. Blaine looked back into her eyes and contemplated deeply what Clover had told him, wanting to believe that she was telling him the truth.

"_All the proof my employer showed me… it was so convincing… but Clover looks totally sincere, and she just… she seems so sweet… maybe she's telling the truth, maybe she's not an evil spy… but I just don't know what to believe!"_

Blaine's hands were trembling now.

"It's okay, Blaine… please, trust me. Just take me back to WOOHP, they'll tell you everything and you can even keep me tied up until we get there. I trust you completely, I know you'd never hurt me either."

Clover smiled up at Blaine, who could hear a voice from the cockpit announcing that the plane was making its final approach toward its destination. He put his hand to his head, his mind racing.

"You want me to take you back to WOOHP… so all your spy friends can attack me at once, is that it?" asked Blaine, his expression turning stern again. Clover gasped and shook her head.

"No, that's not… Blaine, please, I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's just like an evil spy to lead her target into a trap, and I'm not falling for it! You said it yourself, Clover, I'm not stupid…"

Clover frantically protested as Blaine tore a fresh strip of tape off the roll, but her protests went unheeded and were soon silenced as Blaine sealed her lips once more.

"MMMPHH! MMM!" Clover squealed, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Ymm cmmnt dmm thmss!"

But Blaine was already heading back toward the cockpit to turn the auto-pilot off for the plane's final approach. All Clover could do was sit there helplessly and watch as Blaine disappeared once more.

"_Oh god…!" _thought Clover, her head bowed. _"I've ruined my only chance!"_

O-O-O

After hacking deep into Blaine's computer history, Sam managed to dig up traces of a connection to his employer. Her eyes scanned the screen back and forth, her mind trying to recall where she'd seen these coordinates before.

"_I wonder if…" _Sam typed in a few more commands as Alex watched, shaking with worry for Clover.

"What's happening, Sammy?"

"I think I can backtrace Blaine's very last correspondence, which means I can find out the exact identity of his employer!"

"That's amazing, do you think it'll take long?"

"No, I think we'll find out exactly who it is in just a few seconds!" said Sam, typing one last thing into the keyboard and then hitting 'enter'. "Let's hope this works!"

The computer buzzed with activity for a few moments before spitting out a single window onto the screen, showing the exact conversation Blaine and his employer had had. A single look at the metadata associated with the data file, and Sam had an exact name.

"Sammy, you're amazing!" Alex exclaimed, hugging Sam tightly.

"Not yet Alex, I still have to read the information…" Sam said, a serious expression remaining on her face. "According to this metadata, Blaine's employer is… Geraldine Husk?" 

Alex let out a gasp.

"That mean lady who tried to start an organization of spies?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, only she rounded up 'criminals' she herself hired to commit the crimes! She was nothing but a big fat fraud! I'm calling Jerry, we'll see what he has to say about this!"

"Hey Sam, didn't Geraldine swear revenge on Clover the last time we stopped her?"

"I think she did!" Sam recalled as she contacted Jerry on her compowder. "Which means that framing up Clover would be a perfect plan for her!"

The two girls contacted Jerry, who seemed to be busily working himself.

"Jerry!" Sam shouted into the compowder. "I have some information to send!"

"So do I," replied Jerry. "We've found out that the images of Clover committing crimes were actually high-tech holograms, fabricated by a computer program originating from an island owned by the criminal-"

"Geraldine Husk!" said Sam and Jerry at the same time.

"…right!" Jerry said, a bit surprised. "How'd you-"

"We did some investigating," said Sam, "and I think everything's starting to add up! Geraldine's been trying to frame Clover with those holograms, and she's also been sending incriminating information about Clover to Blaine's computer!"

"So that means-" Alex started, but Jerry had already figured it out.

"Geraldine must have hired Blaine, convincing him that Clover is a criminal! Blaine must be trying to bring Clover to Geraldine!"

"Right!" Sam said, clenching her fist. "We've got to go to Geraldine's island and get Clover back!"

"And convince Blaine that Clover's not an evil spy!"

"Good luck, girls!" said Jerry, looking quite worried. "Would you like me to bring you both in for some new gadgets?"

"No time to waste!" shouted Alex, running out of Blaine's dorm room with Sam. "We've got to stop Geraldine before it's too late!"

O-O-O

The jet landed on a long runway outside a large complex in the center of the island. The door opened, and Blaine pulled Clover out of the door, still tightly bound and gagged with tape. Clover grunted and strained, pulling against Blaine as he dragged her toward the complex, but he would have none of it, undaunted by Clover's attempts to get away.

"If you really are what you say you are, my employer will figure it out," said Blaine. "And if you're lying, which I think you are, the truth will come out one way or the other…"

"Nmmph mmm…!" Clover protested, trying to plant her boots into the concrete, which only succeeded in causing her to make a nice scraping sound as she was pulled along. "Nmmmgggghhh!"

Blaine took Clover into the complex and to a large, open foyer, which was decorated with fine art and flowering vines along the walls. Clover thought she recognized the room from somewhere before, but the situation she was in drew most of her attention to the here and now.

"I've got the evil spy, what do you want me to do with her?" shouted Blaine, prompting the door to the foyer to open. A tall woman, all in white, could be seen walking down a long hallway. _"So that's my employer…"_

The woman entered the foyer and gave a wicked smirk, looking across the room at Blaine and Clover. Blaine stood with a stoic impression, but as soon as Clover locked eyes with the woman, she let out a loud gasp.

"GGRRRLDDDMMNE!" Clover yelled, shaking her head and trying to turn toward Blaine. "Bllnnne, nmmm! Shsssmmph mmvil! GRRRLDDMMNE MMS MMVIL!"

"Oh, you've done well, capturing the world's most dangerous fugitive," said Geraldine, walking all the way over to greet Blaine. She looked down at Clover, her smirk growing even more. Clover recoiled in Blaine's grasp and recoiled even more as Geraldine touched her cheek.

"NMMM-MMMM!" screamed Clover in pure fright, her entire body thrashing in Blaine's grip. She tried to kick Geraldine in the leg, but her bound thighs prevented the kick from going very far, and she nearly fell down to the ground from trying. "Lmmmy ggmmm! MMMPHH!"

"_She seems really scared…!" _thought Blaine, surprised at this revelation. _"Somehow I thought an evil spy would be a lot more defiant… especially considering how she's been with me…"_

"You see how she reacts when she knows she's about to face justice?" said Geraldine, looking up at Blaine. "She's going to pay for her years of crime…"

"You're… not going to hurt her, are you?" asked Blaine, his voice lined with sudden concern.

"Mmm…?" Clover emoted, her eyes briefly looking up at Blaine. _"Blaine, you can't let her have me…! You're my only hope!"_

"Oh, don't worry… she'll be kept in a very comfortable cell… for the rest of her natural life, of course," said Geraldine, smiling and looking back down at Clover. "Some criminals get so used to their lives of crime that they're just… so frightened to be locked up."

"I understand," said Blaine, keeping his tight hold on Clover. "I… I mean, I guess she deserves it, right?"

"Of course she does," said Geraldine. "And you have done well to bring her to me."

Clover's eyes raced back and forth as Blaine began to hand her off to Geraldine. She shook her head furiously, begging him not to give her up, begging him to realize that he'd be giving her up to one of the worst villains around.

"NMM! NMM! BLNNNNMME, DNNT DDMM MMT! SHMMMS NNT WHMM SHH SHMMPHS SHM MMPH! _NO! NO! BLAINE, DON'T DO IT! SHE'S NOT WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS!_"

Blaine released Clover into Geraldine's all too eager grasp, prompting Clover to let out a scream of fright and resume her struggles. Geraldine began dragging Clover from the room, prompting her to kick furiously, as hard as she could, the entire time she was pulled away from Blaine. She screamed out into her gag, tears streaming down her face, her eyes not leaving Blaine's the entire time she was dragged away.

"NMMMMMMMPHH! MMMPH NMMM MMM MMPHHH! MMMPHHHH! MMMPH MMMPHHH!"

"Perhaps I'll have you capture the rest of those… evil spies," said Geraldine as she pulled Clover out of the foyer. "You're the perfect man for the job!"

The door closed, but Blaine could still hear Clover's frantic, muffled screams echoing through the room. He looked down at his hands, seeing them tremble violently.

"_Was she really telling the truth?" _thought Blaine, looking back up at the door. _"If she's been acting, it's a heck of an act… but I've never seen anyone that frightened in all my life!"_

He turned away and began walking toward the jet, deep in thought over what to do. His hands went to his temples, his mind raced over every second of his relationship with Clover. Their every conversation, their every date, he recalled every detail and tried to think of anything that could indicate that she was an evil spy.

Maybe it was the fact that she was _too _perfect, too good to possibly be real. No girl could ever exist who was that perfect for him, it was that fact that Geraldine had used to convince him that Clover was evil.

Had it all been a lie? Had every single sweet, beautiful word to ever come out of her mouth been a lie?

"_I just want to do the right thing…"_

O-O-O

Clover had been placed inside a small, dark cell, bound tightly to a chair in addition to her already tight bonds. She remembered what Geraldine had told her just before leaving… that she would pay for everything she'd done, ten fold. She could only imagine what horrible torture Geraldine had planned for her, and what terrible death would follow.

"_And Blaine… what if she hurts him too? What if she makes him torture me? What if he enjoys it?"_

The thought of it all was enough to make Clover want to weep… but she held back the tears, despite it taking everything she had to do so. She could never admit weakness, not in front of one of her worst enemies. She'd had plenty of good cries before… over a missed sale, or a broken nail, but this was serious and this was the time she had to show her strength, despite Geraldine doing everything to totally break her.

"_She planted Blaine because she knew he was the perfect guy for me! She… she planned to use him to break my heart!"_

Clover choked out a sob, and then another. She could almost feel the first tear slipping down her face when the door to the room opened, letting in fresh light.

"Mmmmmm…! Nnnphh!" Clover blinked her eyes shut, thinking it was Geraldine.

"Clover?"

It was Blaine. Clover opened her eyes and saw him enter the room, walking toward her with a changed look… not the stern, angry one he'd wore for most of the plane ride, but a look of concern and understanding.

"Mmph…mmph..!" Clover cried out, hoping Blaine was there to free her. He kneeled down beside Clover and looked into her eyes.

"I still don't know what to think," Blaine told her, reaching forward with his hand. "But… if you really are a good person and not an evil criminal, I… I'd be making a horrible mistake to let you spend the rest of your life in jail, so I'm giving you one last chance to convince me… please don't try to trick me again."

Trembling, Blaine pulled the tape from Clover's mouth. Clover looked at him, her eyes fixed on his the entire time. She was nearly crying as she spoke, her eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall.

"Blaine, if you really think I'm an evil spy then I don't blame you… Geraldine is… she's… it's her business to make people think the wrong thing. She started an organization of spies herself, trying to build up a reputation and put WOOHP out of business, but we-"

"Is this another made-up story?" Blaine asked, looking at Clover with skepticism. Clover closed her eyes, blinking out the first few tears.

"Look… I'd never lie to you, Blaine, so I just want you to know this. Every moment we spent together, all of it… it was totally real. Everything I told you was true, every time we held hands I really felt like I didn't want to hold hands with any other boy, every time you looked at me I got lost in those beautiful eyes of yours, and every time you spoke it was like… like an angel was talking to me…"

Clover sniffled, biting her lip as more tears came down the sides of her face.

"I really care about you, Blaine, even if I don't really know anything about you… I want it all to be true, I want it all to not be something you did just to get close to me because Geraldine told you to. I want it to be real because I want _us _to be real, I want to spend forever with you and I'd never lie about something like that, even if I was an evil spy I could never bring myself to lie about true love to get that close to someone…"

Blaine looked deep into Clover's eyes, trying at the same time to look into her soul. He knew she could still be trying to trick him, but every part of him wanted to believe otherwise. Here was this girl who was pouring her heart out, here was this girl who'd just mentioned the word _love _to him… the perfect girl.

"I know you didn't believe me before and I don't know if you'll believe me now but… Geraldine is evil, you're amazing, and I…"

Clover bowed her head again, unable to come up with anything else to say. Blaine stood there for a few more moments, his hands shaking so much that the piece of tape he was holding had fallen from his fingers and fluttered to the floor. He watched as Clover let out another sob, her body completely still, not even bothering to struggle anymore. He continued to think about what she'd said, and about what Geraldine had told him.

He came to a singular conclusion, one that dispelled all of his doubts.

She'd never once mentioned that she wanted him to untie her, that she even cared about escaping. All she wanted was to get Blaine to believe her. The only thing she cared about was him. There wasn't an evil spy alive who thought like that or who could act even remotely that well. Clover's heartfelt words gave him all the proof her needed that Geraldine had been lying to him all along.

"Clover… I'm so sorry."

And with those words, Clover could feel the bonds loosening quickly from her wrists. She gasped in surprise.

"Blaine, you believe me?"

"I do, Clover, and Geraldine is going to pay for making me think that you were evil…"

Blaine released Clover from the rest of her bondage, and she immediately responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him in a warm embrace.

"Oh, Blainey… I knew you'd come to your senses and believe me…! I knew it…"

The tears streaked down Clover's face, coming even faster as Blaine returned the hug.

"I should've seen it all along," he whispered, his voice now racked with guilt. "All that stuff I did to you, the kidnapping, the tickle torture, I-"

"We can talk about it later, right now we have to get out of here!" said Clover, taking Blaine by the hand. "Come on!"

The two of them quickly fled out of the room, into a long corridor that diverted into several paths.

"Which way do we go…?" asked Clover, looking back and forth.

"This way!" shouted Blaine, taking Clover down a long hallway to a large, wide-open room. "This'll take us to the communication room, we can call your friends for help in case we don't make it!"

"Don't make it?" Clover asked quizzically. "What do you mean by-"

"We're going to take down Geraldine, aren't we?" asked Blaine, stopping and turning toward Clover. "I mean, she has to go to jail for what she's done, right?"

"Right!" said Clover, clenching her fists. "I was so worried about getting out of here that I almost forgot about revenge against that crazy lady! You're right, we should totally call Sam and Alex and-"

"And do what?" came a voice from a balcony above. Blaine and Clover looked up to see Geraldine, standing on the balcony with an angry glare. "Blaine, I'm quite disappointed in you, helping that criminal escape…"

"Give it a rest, Geraldine!" Blaine shouted, a look of rage on his face. "After what you made me do to Clover, I should pound the stuffing out of you!"

Geraldine responded with a hearty laugh, holding a pair of small, metal canisters in her hands.

"It's too bad you had to turn traitor on me, Blaine… you really were my best spy ever, but I suppose that's how things go, hmm?"

Before Blaine or Clover could react, the canisters were tossed down at them, spreading a noxious gas throughout the room. The two began to cough, then they fell to their knees as the thick gas overwhelmed them. Clover could feel the uncontrollable urge to fall asleep coming over her.

"_Oh… Blainey…!" _thought Clover, looking over to see her boyfriend in a similar situation, barely able to stay conscious. _"I… can't let Geraldine… _nnnggh…"

The two young spies passed out as the gas surrounded them.

O-O-O

Sam piloted the WOOHP jet over the ocean, a determined look on her face as she and Alex headed toward Geraldine's island.

"How far are we out?" asked Alex, looking over at Sam.

"About 45 minutes," the redheaded spy replied, her eyes focused on the horizon.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" asked Alex in a worried tone.

"Not without blowing one of the engines it can't," said Sam, looking over at her friend. "Don't worry… Clover will be just fine… I mean, she's been in worse situations before, right?"

"We all have… I think," said Alex, briefly recalling all the times she was captured and distressed. _"Oh, but I can't bear to think about how Clover might be in danger! And Blaine too, I mean… he's not really evil, just terribly misguided, right?"_

The WOOHP jet continued to race across the ocean. Inside, Sam and Alex could only hope that they wouldn't be too late to rescue their friend and her beau…

O-O-O

Clover slowly opened her eyes, greeted by a series of sensations that radiated up and down every part of her body. The first sensations she felt were in her head, a dull, hollowed-out type feeling with a twinge of pain bouncing around all sides like there was a tiny pebble lightly tapping against her brain. She also felt a dull pain in her arms which got stronger as it radiated down into her shoulders. She let out a groan, her head bowed, her vision focused downward. There, she could see the contours of her body, emphasized by the nearly skintight red bodysuit she was still wearing. She noticed something on her ankles, something gray, something that reflected the light from above just as her bodysuit was doing. There were similar bands around her thighs. She could also see a figure next to her, clad in a dark blue bodysuit, who seemed to be floating next to her in the air. Around his thighs and ankles were the same metallic grey things she seemed to be wearing, and the ones around his ankles were linked to hers.

Clover slowly looked up, her gaze focused on the person seemingly floating beside her. The bodysuit clung to him as well, showing the well-defined muscles of his torso, a sight that made Clover involuntarily blush for a moment. She continued looking up, past her companion's chest, up to his neck, and finally to his face. She couldn't see his lips, they were covered with a strip of duct tape. Seeing the tape made Clover blink, and in an instant she remembered what had happened.

"_That creepy Geraldine woman, she said something about how Blaine was a traitor, then she threw some knockout gas and…!"_

Clover called out Blaine's name, though he was just inches away from her. Her cry came out muffled, her lips forced together by the strip of tape covering them. She could see her companion's eyes blink open, and as they locked with hers, they widened.

"Bllllnnee!" Clover muffled, looking up for a second to see the shackles locked around both their wrists, connected by a single chain link that held their wrists just a few inches apart, their palms faced outward toward the others. "Whmt hppmmnd?"

Now Blaine was the one trying to get his bearings, but he got them quicker than Clover and his eyes returned to hers after looking up to confirm the situation. He too remembered what had happened, how he'd brought Clover to the island under the pretenses that she was an evil spy… but it had all been lies, woven by Geraldine in an elaborate scheme to get revenge on Clover.

By the time Blaine realized it, it had been too late.

"Mmph…mggh!" Blaine grunted, working his shackles and trying to get his wrists free. The bonds held tight, secured by the lock between his shackles and Clover's. He looked down, the two were dangling in the air about twenty feet above the hard, metallic floor… even if he could get himself and Clover free, it would be a very rough landing.

"Bllnnny!" Clover cried frightfully, a determined look entering her eyes as she too tried to work free of the shackles, which were custom-built to hold her slender wrists. Try as she might, she couldn't slip free, and she certainly couldn't break the hard metal of the shackles either. _"What are we gonna do…?"_

The two stared at one another for a moment, exchanging worried looks. The tape over their mouths muffled their words sufficiently enough that their eyes had to be their primary form of communication, at least for the moment. A lot had happened in the past few hours, and both of them had a lot to talk about… something they were currently unable to do.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice below, and the arrival of a tall, brown-haired woman.

"I see you've both woken up," said Geraldine, walking over to just below where Clover and Blaine were currently dangling. "Blaine, I hope you get very comfortable up there with Clover… I have very special plans for the two of you."

"Mgggh…ggrrrmmphh!" Blaine tried to shout something angry down at Geraldine, but the tape kept his voice to a muffled growl. _"You'd better let Clover go, you crazy psychopath!"_

"And Clover, you should remember that this is all about _you_. You're the one who dragged Blaine into this situation, I don't know what you said that caused him to turn against me but whatever it is, it's cost him his life just as it's going to cost you yours."

Clover maintained her angry façade and let out a stifled protest, but she was starting to feel her heart drop into her stomach as a terrified feeling came over her. All her previous anger with Blaine had melted away in the previous few hours, as she now knew that her abduction had merely been part of Geraldine's deception. Blaine really _did _care about Clover, or he wouldn't have listened to her attempts to tell him what Geraldine was really up to… she just wished she could've thought of a way to convey the message to him sooner.

"_Blaine, I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out of this… but I promise, I'll do my best to get you out of this now!"_

"As we speak, I've begun my operation to ruin your sterling reputation as a heroic superspy… I've planted holographic images around the world to frame you for various crimes… by the time they're through, you'll be known as the most evil spy in the world!"

"Whmmmt?" Clover screamed, looking down at Geraldine in horror and rage. "Nmmmmphhh!"

"I'd love to stay, but my weaponized plants are just dying to feed… I think I'll get them ready to feast on the two of you. Adieu, spies…"

As Clover continued to rant and rave behind her tapegag, Geraldine strolled out of the room. Clover's yelling continued for several more moments before she realized it would be of no use. She slumped her head down again, letting out a quiet sigh.

"_Geraldine's going to make the whole world think I'm evil just like she tricked Blaine…! I bet she'll even be able to trick Alex and Sam… I have to get out of here and stop her, but how?"_

Blaine stared at Clover, feeling an intense guilt as he watched her bow her head. He knew it was his fault she was here captured like this, he'd been the one to bring her to Geraldine's island in the first place….

"_If I hadn't let that evil Geraldine trick me this never would've happened! I was actually going to… actually going to kill a girl I was starting to really care about! I can't believe I was so stupid!"_

Blaine let out several angry grunts as he fiercely tugged at his shackles, struggling despite the fact that the hard metal had begun to chafe and bruise his wrists. Clover looked up and watched him, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"_He doesn't have to do this for me, I'm the one that was too dumb to come up with a way to let him know earlier that I wasn't an evil spy…!"_

"Blllnnnee!" Clover cried out, hoping to get his attention. "Dmmnnt dmm thsmph! Bllnnnneee! BLNNNNEEE!"

Clover's last squeal caused Blaine to stop struggling and look at her, wondering if she was in pain or just trying to tell him something… though the last option would be impossible considering their current condition.

"Blllnnny, mmmnt…."

Blaine stared at Clover for a few moments, listening carefully as she emoted to him through her gag. He listened to every word she spoke, trying to pick out something in her muffled garbling that might be important. Clover spoke slowly, carefully thinking out every word, which was somewhat difficult for someone so used to speaking at a mile a minute. He could understand when she said his name but couldn't pick out anything else.

"Bllnnee, dmnt…..dmnt blmmm yrrsllfff…. Mmm…." Clover stopped, wanting to see if he understood her. _"He can't even tell me if he understands me because he's gagged too! I can't even tell if he's smiling… oh geez… there's no way I can tell him anything, not what to do or how I feel or…. Do I even know how I feel? I mean he DID kidnap me but only because Geraldine tricked him! But now that he knows how bad she is… how does he REALLY feel about me? Why am I even thinking about this…?"_

"C…cllvverr?" Blaine muffled softly, trying to say something back to her. "Cllvvr, mm-"

Clover leaned toward Blaine and brushed her cheek against his, softly nuzzling him. Her line of thinking was that if she couldn't calm him with words, she might be able to calm him with a touch, even if the only physical thing she could do was rub her face to his. She immediately felt the blush forming on her cheeks as she rubbed against him, though she couldn't tell that Blaine was blushing as well.

"_His skin is so soft…" _thought Clover, closing her eyes and imagining for a moment that Blaine was holding her in his arms. The thought took her away from the fear of their situation, suddenly she was back on the beach the very first day the two of them met. Suddenly they were holding hands, walking along the sand together, it was love at first sight…. Clover opened her eyes again and leaned back. She could see the look on Blaine's face, it was much calmer now. _"I hope he got the message…"_

Blaine looked into Clover's eyes, not knowing what to think. Was she leaning up against him for support? Did she want him to calm her fears or was it the other way around? He didn't want to admit it, but he was just as scared as she was, not just for Clover's life but for his own as well, he still wasn't quite used to the danger of being a spy, though it was incredibly fun and rewarding.

"_Clover, whatever you're thinking right now, I promise you don't have to be afraid! I'll get us both out of this before Geraldine comes back and we'll make her pay for what she's done!"_

Blaine began to struggle again, hoping that he could think of a different way to move his wrists and slip out of the bonds. This time, Clover joined him in his struggles, and she began trying to work the bonds loose from her thighs and ankles as well, thinking they might be looser than the shackles locking her ankles together. The two continued their struggles for a little while, grunting and groaning as their bodies strained. Clover could feel her own wrists chafing up and could also feel her body being pulled back as Blaine tugged against his bonds, his heavier frame exerting more control over their shared predicament. Several times during their ordeal, their bodies happened to brush together… and every time it happened, Clover's blush grew even more, as did Blaine's.

"Nng, fff…! Mmmgh!" Clover's squeals were becoming louder and louder as she and Blaine struggled, she began muffling things like 'come on' and 'stupid shackles!' into her gag, and Blaine began picking up on them, starting to "talk" to himself as well.

"Mrrggh… hnng… mph!" Blaine's struggles intensified and his body contorted back and forth, brushing against Clover's even more. _"Why won't you come loose, you… argh!"_

The two kept struggling, not realizing that their bodies had been in contact now for a solid minute and counting, their midsections pressed up tightly together as they flexed and strained at the shackles. Blaine was the first to notice, looking down and starting to become totally red as he saw Clover's breasts pushing up against his pectoral muscles, their bodies separated only by Clover's bra and the two very thin bodysuits they were wearing. He stopped struggling and felt Clover's body rubbing against his for a few more moments as she continued to fight the bonds before noticing just what she was doing. She locked eyes with Blaine, who immediately looked away. She looked down and blushed, her body slowly drifting back as she let out a nervous giggle behind the tape.

"Mm srry…." Blaine said quickly, continuing to avert his gaze from Clover's face. Clover could understand Blaine's apology perfectly, and she gave the tiniest, quiet moan that she could, causing Blaine's eyes to widen all the way.

"Mmts… mmkmm, Blllnnny…." Clover muffled, leaning forward to nuzzle him again. At her touch, Blaine turned, and Clover quickly backed off, trying to convey her feelings with another look. _"I don't want to come off like a bimbo or anything…!"_

Clover and Blaine locked eyes again, and Clover did something that she'd been wanting to do since the moment Blaine had realized that she wasn't evil. She moved her hands forward as much as she could and clasped her fingers with Blaine's. It took a moment, but Blaine got the message, and slowly, gently clasped his fingers around Clover's hands. Clover let out another moan, a very affectionate, 'I'm glad you're here with me', kind of sound that would've been just as affective without the tape as it was with it. Blaine's fingers tightened just a bit, and Clover reciprocated the gesture, her fingers giving Blaine's hands a squeeze.

"_She does still care…" _thought Blaine, looking into Clover's eyes and wishing he could tell her what he was feeling, a tingling sensation that was racing through his entire body as he stared into the eyes of the girl he considered to be absolutely, completely, utterly perfect. _"And she knows I…"_

Clover's body was tingling even more, an electric sensation that raced up every nerve of her body, numbing the pain in her aching shoulders, clearing the emptiness from her head, and racing back down into her feet making her toes wiggle in their boots. She wanted to tell Blaine everything, wanted to scream it out, and she didn't know if her gag could contain it. In a way, the feeling of being bound like this made everything even more exhilarating, as her every motion, her every word was unable to find its way out. She felt like lightning in a bottle, as cliché as that sounded… she didn't have to worry about cliché, her thoughts were contained now but they wanted so badly to come out, all she could do to express them was to make another moan and grip Blaine's hands even tighter.

"_Is it wrong to think about how good she looks all tied up and gagged like that…?" _thought Blaine, his eyes briefly looking down over Clover's body.

"_Is it weird to think that he looks so hot in those shackles and with that tape on his sexy lips?" _Clover thought, also taking the opportunity to steal a look.

Their hands still clasped, Blaine and Clover were still distracted from the seriousness of their predicament, both of them still thinking of a way to express the feelings welling up inside their bodies. Without warning, Blaine moved forward and closed his eyes, his taped lips pressing firmly up against Clover's. Clover's eyes remained wide open, she let out a quick squeal of surprise before it quickly melted into a sensation of joy, prompting her to lean slightly into the kiss and moan softly… but a moment later, Blaine's head moved back, and the kiss was over. Clover released her hands from Blaine's and opened her eyes. She could tell that he was smiling. The contours of his lips could be seen through the tape, leaving the unmistakable impression of a smile… a smile that only grew when he saw that Clover was reciprocating, her own soft lips glowing under the shiny piece of silver tape. The shine of the tape combined with the shine of Clover's beautiful blue eyes radiated back to Blaine, and for the briefest moment he felt completely at peace, an island of serenity in an ocean of extreme danger.

It was Clover who remembered that the two of them were still being held captive by a very dangerous villain, and she quickly resumed her struggles, determined to save both herself and the greatest boyfriend she'd ever had.

"_Okay, Clover, fun time is over, now you've got to get out of these dumb shackles somehow!"_

Clover pulled and strained fiercely, her wrists struggling and shifting inside the tight shackles. They didn't give her even an inch of slack, and the more she struggled, the more she felt her wrists rubbing themselves raw. Blaine watched Clover's renewed struggles, knowing that attempting to get free was an entirely fruitless enterprise. Geraldine wasn't stupid, she'd never use shackles that one could just wriggle out of…

"_Clover, maybe you shouldn't be doing this, the harder to struggle the more you might hurt yourself! …Clover?"_

"Mmph…mmnn…mgggh!" Clover's muffled cries emanated through the room as she pulled in every which way and direction, attempting to extricate her wrists from the bonds. She felt under her gloves that her skin might be starting to break, but even that didn't stop her, and despite the intense pain now radiating through her shoulders, she wasn't going to be deterred. "Cmm…mmnnn!"

"Cllvvrr, nmm!" Blaine tried to shout to her, hoping to deter her before she severely injured herself in her attempts to escape. "Mm dmt thnk ymm cnn skrmm mmt!"

"MMMMPHHH!" Clover shrieked, her arms yanking and tugging and pulling, taking Blaine's arms along for the ride. Tears began to form in Clover's eyes as she strained, and she was gritting her teeth inside her sealed-up mouth. _"I am NOT letting that nasty Geraldine hurt my Blainey! I WILL get out of this, I don't care if I have to rip my arms off!"_

Blaine had never seen Clover like this before… the pampered, boy-crazy cheerleader girl had turned into a fierce warrior of pure determination, every part of her being focused on escape. He admired Clover's strength but he continued to worry, watching as the first tear made its way down Clover's cheek.

"_I can't let her keep doing this to herself, there has to be another way!" _Blaine thought, watching helplessly as Clover thrashed with all her might. _"Clover, please…!"_

Blaine's mind drifted back to before, to what Clover had done to calm him down… he placed his face to hers, his cheek brushing Clover's to calm her down. It didn't work, she simply moved her head away and continued to struggle, not letting anything deter her from her all-important task.

"_The time for cuddling is over, I can't stop fighting until we're safe!" _

But Clover could feel her arms, strong yet fragile, beginning to give out from the weight of her body and the immense strain she'd put on them by struggling. She let out a squeal of frustration and pain, her head slumping back against Blaine's as her eyes drifted toward the ground. Blaine rubbed his cheek lovingly against hers, but it did nothing to quell Clover's sadness or her anger at herself.

"_Don't try to calm me down, Blaine… I failed you… I failed us… I failed Alex and Sam, and now, I… I can't..."_

The first of the sobs came seconds later, and Blaine felt the guilt coming up through him again as Clover began to cry.

"Mtts…gmm bm mmkmm… _it's… gonna be okay…_" Blaine tried to tell Clover, though he himself knew it was a lie. They couldn't struggle free and he didn't have a plan otherwise, there was nothing either of them could do. All he could do now was try and calm Clover down and hope that Clover's friends were coming… he began brushing his cheek against Clover's again, comforting her as she sobbed.

"_Oh, Blainey… I know you feel like you've let me down… I'm so sorry, I didn't want to put you through that… that's why I've been trying to escape, so you could-"_

Clover leaned back, wanting to look into Blaine's eyes and convey her feelings to him. It was then that her eyes widened as she noticed something just beside Blaine's cheek.

"Hmm…?"Clover stared for several more seconds. "Thhh tmph mms… cmmng ff?"

A small corner of the duct tape had peeled away from Blaine's cheek as Clover had been nuzzling against his face.

"Blnnmm! Thh tmmpp!"

"Cllvr?"

"Bllmmm!" Clover's mind raced and she thought back to when Blaine had had her captive on his plane… she remembered him telling her about the 'super sticky spy tape' when he'd pressed a piece of it over her mouth, and that nothing held stronger. Geraldine, having run out of the tape, had settled for duct tape, of which a single piece was _not _usually sufficient enough to use as a gag because it wouldn't hold. "Grrrmmddn usphd dmct tmmph, nnmt thm smmpr stmmkm spmm tmph! Ymm cnn gmt thm tmmph mff wff yrrr chhmk! Bllmmn, lmm rmb mmggmst yrrr chmmk! _Geraldine used duct tape, not the super-sticky spy tape! You can get the tape off with your cheek! Blaine, let me rub against your cheek!_"

Clover's idea had formed so quickly that she didn't care that Blaine wouldn't understand it if she blurted it out, and rather than waiting for him to try and figure out what she'd said, she began rubbing her cheek against Blaine's, trying to peel the tape off his face with the motion. The little corner of the tape caught against her face and slowly, with enough rubbing, it began to peel off even more.

"Clvvr, whmt-"

"Stmm stmmll!" Clover continued her efforts, and soon, as the tape came off more of the way, Blaine realized what Clover was attempting to do. He pushed against Clover's face in the opposite direction, helping her work the tape off his face. He soon had the tape enough of the way off of his lips that he could begin pushing his tongue out against it, and with that and continued rubbing, he'd worked the tapegag entirely off.

"Yes!" Blaine shouted excitedly. "I can talk again! All right Clover!"

Clover let out a squeal of glee, smiling under the tape as Blaine praised her.

"That was a really good idea, Clover… it'll be okay, I promise I'll get us both out of this and I'm sorry again for bringing you here, I was so stupid for letting Geraldine trick me, and I promise I still-"

"Mkmm, mkmm, mm frrggmv ymm, Blnnnee…" Clover replied, rolling her eyes for a moment. "Wmm gtta gmt mmt mff hrr!"

"Right, right! Okay Clover, hold still and I'll get that gag off you with my teeth."

Clover leaned in, allowing Blaine to move his mouth toward the corner of Clover's gag. He began rubbing his cheek to hers enough to peel off a tiny corner of the tape, then gripped the tape in his teeth.

"Kay Clver, I'm gmna gtt this tpe mff…." Blaine said through gritted teeth. "One… tmwo… thrrmee!"

Blaine yanked his head back as hard as he could, causing the whole piece of tape to come flying off of Clover's mouth. Clover began to let out a loud, involuntary scream, a scream that Blaine knew might cause Geraldine to realize what was happening. He acted fact, leaning forward and pressing his lips down onto Clover's.

"OWWWWWWWWWWwww-mmmmm?" Clover's cry of pain turned into a squeal of surprise, and then a moan as Blaine's tender lips caressed hers, washing away any residual sting from the tape coming off her mouth. Clover's lips parted and her tongue made contact with Blaine's, something Blaine wasn't quite ready for… but he closed his eyes and let Clover continue the kiss, let her do whatever she wanted until she was satisfied. It was his first real kiss with a girl he truly cared about and he wanted it to be as special as possible.

"_Oh, Clover…" _thought Blaine, feeling Clover's soft lips continue to work against his.

"_Oh, Blainey…"_

The kiss went on for several more seconds before the two finally parted, their faces nearly completely red. Clover let out a tiny giggle as she continued to look deep into Blaine's eyes.

"Thanks, Blaine…" Clover whispered softly. "That kiss was… amazing…"

"Yeah it was," Blaine replied, though now he knew he had to be the serious one. "But how are we supposed to get out of here? I don't think you wanted to get our gags off so we could yell for help or kiss."

"Well, there's a hairpin in my hair that I always keep for getting out of these situations," Clover said. "As long as we were gagged we couldn't get to it but now that we're not maybe you can reach it with your teeth?"

"Sure thing, where is it exactly?" Blaine asked, leaning forward.

"It's above my left eye, it's still there, I can feel it tucked down in my hair…"

"Right, just hold still and let me…"

Blaine leaned all the way forward and pressed his lips up to Clover's soft, blonde hair. The smell of jasmine and rosemary drifted to his nostrils from the well-groomed tresses, a smell that brought a brief quickening to Blaine's pulse as he began looking down through Clover's hair, pushing back the strands with his nose.

"You see it Blainey…?"

"Yeah, I think so… just lemme…" Blaine moved in and carefully pushed his face toward the glint in Clover's hair, he used his teeth to push back the last few strands before fishing the hairpin out and gripping it carefully in his mouth. "Gmt it!"

"You're so gentle with my hair, how sweet of you!"

Blaine gave a chuckle as he carefully moved with the hairpin, leaning up and looking toward the shackles that kept their arms bound above them, several inches above the top of his head.

"_Now what…? I gotta crane my neck up there somehow….! Guess I'll have to bend my elbows and…"_

Blaine carefully began to push himself up toward the lock on the shackles. Clover, realizing what Blaine was about to do, bent her legs as much as she could to help him push his own legs and body up toward the lock.

"_As soon as he unlocks this thing we're going to fall about two stories!" _thought Clover, steeling herself as she looked down toward the ground. _"I'd better get ready right now…!"_

Blaine pushed up as much as he could, craning his head and neck to reach the shackles up above while using his hands to push down on them to get the leverage he needed to force himself upward, almost like doing a chin-up. It was putting an incredible strain on his arms because he had to work against both his weight and Clover's.

"_I am SO glad she takes such good care of her body…" _thought Blaine, thinking about Clover's very slender frame as he pushed himself the last bit of the way up and began working on the lock with the hairpin. _"Any second now we could fall… I have to get ready, this could get really bad…"_

Clover watched as Blaine worked, looking up to see massive amounts of sweat pouring down his face, both from the strain to his arms and from the careful precision with which he was having to pick the lock. She kept her legs bent, knowing she'd have to unbend them at a moment's notice to prepare her stance for their landing. She began to tremble.

"_Even if I make it down in one piece, Blainey might not be so lucky…! Please please let Blainey be okay once we-"_

There was a telltale click and then the entire structure around their wrists released itself. Clover could feel herself going into freefall and it was then that she realized that her legs were still shackled tightly together and to Blaine's. She instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around Blaine's body as both of them fell, landing hard on their sides an instant later.

"OW!" Clover shrieked, feeling her arm and ribs impact the ground. Her head was spared from a direct impact, and Blaine's was as well, as he'd landed on his left arm and upper shoulder.

"Gggghh!" grunted Blaine, spitting the hairpin from his mouth and immediately moving to nurse his shoulder. "That's gonna leave a mark…."

"Tell me about it…" groaned Clover, feeling a bit of pain from her thigh as well, which had also impacted directly on the ground. "Are you okay, is anything broken?"

"I don't… think so. How about you?"

"My arm might be…" Clover said quietly, wincing in pain. Almost immediately, Blaine leaned over her and began running his hands along the length of Clover's right arm, carefully inspecting it to confirm that nothing was broken. "Ow… OW!"

"Sorry…!" Blaine said quickly, pushing at the sorest spot. Clover winced and gritted her teeth, but didn't cry out again.

"It's okay, I know you're just trying to help…"

So many thoughts were still racing through Clover's mind. The two of them were free, but Geraldine's plans were still being set into motion… she'd mentioned something about holograms being sent to ruin Clover's reputation, and some kind of mutated plant… the two of them had to get up and get moving as soon as possible. Clover could only hope that the fall she'd taken hadn't broken her arm.

"Clover, I think your arm's gonna be just fine," said Blaine. "You probably have a really bad bruise, but there don't seem to be any broken bones…"

"You sure?" said Clover with a smile.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, smiling right back. "Now let's go stop Geraldine."

"Right behind you!"

Forgetting their continued predicament for a moment, Clover tried to stand and walk off… only to teeter and fall right on top of Blaine, causing him to let out a loud 'oooofff!'. Clover was immediately reminded that her thighs and ankles were still tightly bound and connected to Blaine's.

"Uh…. I hope you didn't swallow my hairpin, 'cause we still need to get out of this…" Clover smiled as she looked down at Blaine, her body still resting on top of his. She _loved _being in this position with him, she wished she could stay like this for just a minute more, but there was still work to be done.

"I spit it out right over there," said Blaine, pointing to the floor a short distance away. "Uh… hop with me?"

"Sure thing, Blaine!"

The two climbed to their feet with some effort, using each other's bodies as support. They hopped the short distance to the hairpin and carefully got back down on the ground, Clover going back on top of Blaine and reaching over to grab the pin.

"My turn to pick some locks," said Clover with a smile, taking the hairpin and first undoing the mechanism that kept their ankles bound and locked together. After it had been removed, she then moved on and undid the shackle on her thighs before working to remove the last of Blaine's bonds. "There, perfect!"

Blaine smiled and leaned over to give Clover a kiss on the cheek, which Clover turned into an impromptu embrace, her arms wrapping tightly around Blaine's as the two of them got up. Clover continued to hug Blaine for a few more moments, nuzzling her cheek lightly to his.

"It's so nice to hug you when we're not in creepy weird distress, Blainey…"

"Oh, but you two still ARE in distress…"

Clover and Blaine both looked up to see Geraldine standing in the entrance of the room, holding a laser pistol in her hand.

"Too bad that you've both gotten free, but that doesn't mean I can't still feed you to my mutated plants!"

"We're going to stop your creepy plants AND you, Geraldine!" said Clover, tightly clenching her fists. "And you're gonna pay for tricking my Blainey!"

"And you'll pay for making me kidnap my beautiful Clover!" Blaine shouted, taking a fighting stance.

"Love won't save you from what I've got cooked up!" Geraldine said. "Come, my beautiful creations, and rip these two lovey dovey spies to pieces!"

Geraldine began to cackle and Clover and Blaine steeled themselves for battle… only for nothing to happen. Geraldine blinked her eyes, totally bewildered.

"I thought those plants of mine were ready, I just saw them a few moments ago!" Geraldine shouted in frustration. "I said, come forth and-"

"Those plants of yours have been totally weed whacked!" came Sam's voice from above. Geraldine looked up to see Sam and Alex rappelling down into the room through a hole made in the roof by Alex's laser nail file.

"Yeah, and we figured out about those crazy holograms of yours too, Geraldine!" Alex added, giving Clover a thumbs-up.

"Alex! Sammy! You guys came!" said Clover, running over to hug her friends tightly. "You guys would've been just in time… had Blainey and me not already escaped.

"So Blaine knows you're not an evil spy?" asked Sam, looking back and forth between Clover and Blaine.

"Yeah, I uh… sorta figured that out," Blaine replied, nervously blushing and reaching back behind his head. "Well, Clover helped me quite a bit… it's a long story."

"We'll tell you everything on the way back to WOOHP, but right now we've gotta kick Geraldine's butt!" said Clover, turning back toward the evil spy mistress.

"You… you… you WILL pay for meddling in my plans, Clover!" shouted Geraldine, shooting her laser pistol right at Clover's chest.

"Clover, look out!" shouted Sam, putting herself in the way. The blast hit her in the stomach, burning her somewhat and bringing her to her knees. "Nnnngh…."

"Sammy!" shrieked Alex, angrily charging at Geraldine. "You'll pay for that you-"

Geraldine's next shot hit Alex in the knee, sending her tumbling to the ground and landing on her back. She, like Sam, wasn't badly injured, though they'd both be incapacitated for at least a minute. Geraldine next leveled the pistol at Clover.

"I've had ENOUGH of you, Geraldine!" shouted Clover, turning toward Blaine. "You and me have to put that evil crazy lady out of commission right now!"

Blaine gave Clover a nod, and the two ran at Geraldine together as she fired at them with her laser pistol. They deftly dodged the blasts and quickly closed the distance toward the villain, with Clover quickly kicking the pistol out of Geraldine's hand. She tried lunging at Geraldine with a punch, but the crafty villain ducked and landed a swift counter-punch right to Clover's gut.

"I'm still a better fighter than you'll ever be, even without my-" Geraldine turned just in time to see Blaine's leg coming down toward the back of her head. She grabbed Blaine by the thigh and used her leverage to push him away, then turned to counter another punch from Clover. "Oh, two on one is it? That's not fair at all!"

"It wasn't fair for you to trick Blaine into kidnapping me either!" Clover replied angrily, striking at Geraldine with a series of blows. She blocked them fairly easily at first, but as the punches intensified in speed and force, she began having more and more trouble containing Clover's wrath.

"You… you'll pay for ruining my spy operation!" shouted Geraldine, striking at Clover with a fierce roundhouse kick. Clover caught Geraldine's leg in her hands, only for Geraldine to spin herself up and hit Clover in the back of the head with her other leg, knocking her onto her face. "Ha! Now it's time for-"

"Hi-yaaaaah!" shouted Blaine, coming out of nowhere with a furious kick aimed straight at Geraldine's face. She blocked the kick against her hand, only for Blaine to respond with a powerful punch that slammed right into Geraldine's nose.

"Ungggh!" grunted Geraldine. She staggered back, preparing to block Blaine's next assault, when suddenly Clover leaped on her from behind and pinned her to the ground. "Get OFF me!"

Geraldine kicked furiously, but Clover put all of her force into holding down the villainess' arms while keeping the rest of Geraldine's body out of kicking range.

"Get some super-sticky spy tape, Blaine! I bet Alex or Sammy has some!" Clover grunted as Geraldine struggled against her grip, her sore right arm beginning to ache furiously. "I don't know how much longer I can hold her!"

Blaine quickly ran over to the fallen Alex, who handed Blaine her roll of tape, a smile on her face.

"Have fun," Alex said playfully. Blaine chuckled to himself, then ran over to Geraldine and helped Clover to restrain her on the ground.

"You little… how DARE you do this to me, this is completely uncalled for!" Geraldine struggled but was unable to get free as Clover held her arms behind her back for Blaine to wrap tape tightly around. He then used the tape on Geraldine's thrashing ankles before then taping up her wrists to her ankles in a very tight hogtie. "Aaaaaagggh!"

"How's that, Clover?" asked Blaine, standing up to inspect his work as Geraldine struggled and thrashed.

"Not bad, but it's missing one thing," said Clover, picking up the roll of tape and tearing off a strip.

"I swear, when I get out of prison I'm going to come for my revenge and you'll be-mmmph! MMMGGGH! MMPH MMM MMPHH!"

"Much better," said Clover, smoothing the tape over Geraldine's mouth with her gloved hands. "That is so totally a good look for you."

Clover and Blaine laughed as Alex and Sam walked over to them, laughing as well. The four could hear a WOOHP helicopter off in the distance, the one Sam had radioed in to pick Geraldine up.

"So… even though Blaine kidnapped you, you two are still a…. couple?" Sam asked, somewhat bewildered. "I never would've gotten with the last evil boyfriend I dated."

"That's because Blainey's not evil, he's just totally cute and totally brave and… mmmm… Blainey…" Clover was practically swooning now, rubbing her cheek against his. "I can hear wedding bells already!"

Blaine's nervous reply was drowned out by the sound of the WOOHP helicopter, landing next to Geraldine's hideout. As Jerry and a contingent of WOOHP agents entered the building, the four spies walked over to him to let him know what had happened.

"I see that Geraldine's been apprehended, very good work, spies…"

"Ymm wmnt gmt awmm wff thmms, mm swmmr mll gmt evmm mnd whmm mm dmm yrm gmmnm bmm srrmph! Ymm hrr mm? _You won't get away with this, I swear I'll get even and when I do, you're gonna be sorry! You hear me?_" Geraldine continued to shout as the WOOHP agents carried her bound and struggling frame into the helicopter. "MLL GMMT MMVNN! _I'LL GET EVEN!_"

O-O-O

Back at WOOHP, Clover, Alex, Sam, and Blaine stood at Jerry's desk, where Jerry explained how he, Alex, and Sam had uncovered all the parts of Geraldine's conspiracy and that Blaine's actions had been fully explained by their findings.

"And of course, the most important thing is that Clover seems to have forgiven you for abducting her," said Jerry with a smile.

"On one condition," said Clover, her arms wrapped tightly around one of Blaine's arms. "You take me out on another date, Blaine…"

"Sure thing, beautiful…" Blaine replied, smiling happily at Clover. "I mean, I'm going to be allowed to join you guys in WOOHP, right?

"Well, yes and no…" said Jerry, displaying a map on the screen. "I've decided to assign Superspy Blaine to WOOHP Australia, the branch has been needing an agent with his talents for quite some time."

"WHAT?" shouted Clover with a loud gasp. "That… you…. that's not… it's not fair!"

"It's okay, Clover… I'll be able to visit you during Spring Break, right?" said Blaine, gently cupping Clover's chin in his hand.

"Well, sure…" said Clover with a soft smile. "I'll be waiting for you, Blainey…"

The two leaned in and kissed softly as Sam and Alex watched.

"That's so sweet!" Alex cooed, a dreamy expression on her face. "True love, right before our very eyes!"

"I just hope Clover doesn't spend all our missions spazzing out over him," said Sam, rolling her eyes with a faint smile. _"And I hope I can find a boyfriend as nice as that someday… one that's not totally evil."_

Clover and Blaine continued to kiss, sharing one last embrace before Blaine would be redeployed to Australia. As the two of them parted, a final thought filled Clover's head.

"_I just hope that when we meet up over Spring Break I get to tie YOU up, Blainey…"_

Already, Clover's mind was filling with kinky ideas.

**THE END**


End file.
